


kn全员 - 玄鸟归

by hisakacolette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette
Summary: 一个武侠架空的坑
Kudos: 2





	kn全员 - 玄鸟归

古风武侠摸鱼

白露时节，暑末寒初。

孟笑峰高逾百丈，自山腰起已铺满厚厚落叶，将此间山野小径并奇石机关一同掩盖。山下村落若要求神拜佛也只到得半山此处一处小庙为止，庙宇形制颇小却香火不绝，其一自是当朝倡礼佛之风，其二便是因这小庙神佛其外，乾坤藏中，它是江湖一大神秘门派的暗桩所在。

此门派就坐落在孟笑峰顶，但若论其神秘之处，第一桩第一件便是它并无确切之名。其前身原为江湖大派“六博会”，取赌博玩乐棋戏之名，却行暗杀诡行可怖之事，但会内网罗高手众多，曾经也风头无两，然而一山难容二虎，池浅难困蛟龙，六博会缺乏可服众领率之人，内讧倾轧不断，偶有一时也有人短暂占据会主之位，便妄图改名异姓另起江山，然而总是时日无长又陷纷乱。

十数年来，六博会已先后改名为樗蒲阁、握槊斋、双陆楼，名目各异，倒是皆取自棋盘游戏之名。自六博会以来，虽改头换面频繁，内里却可算一脉而承，最后一次江湖闻名的内乱之战挑于三年之前，然而自此却分崩离析大树倾颓，无依无势的低阶弟子死伤、失踪者众多，已有党羽势力的诸位头目亦另创门派，绝口不提身家过往。一时之间昔日人人谈之色变的邪道集合之所似乎全数化整为零、消弭无踪。

然而这孟笑峰顶的新起门派，无牌无匾无口号，门派有几人、使的是什么功夫何种武器也情报寥寥，甚至真正上得峰顶一窥真貌之人也寥寥无几，缘何竟与这叱咤十数年的恶名门派竟有瓜葛？

一名少年自山腰的无名小庙出来，来礼佛敬香的山下村民都自正门而出沿上山之路原道返回，他却是寻到机巧，自四大金刚正中前叩三步，又朝南首弥勒佛像右点四步，探到地砖凸起处发力下按，便有一扇偏门于不起眼处悄悄打开，且只开一息时间，若非身法极快之人，便只能白白错过这一通往峰顶的捷径、也是可以避过一切机关暗器的唯一正道。

他名唤朱樱司，年纪小小却轻功极俊，几个纵身之间便在密道内上了数十丈，只是身法再快也快不过暗探的传信，待他出得暗道，还未好好将阳光下峰顶的楼宇亭阁仔细打量，便有一剑横在他颈边。

朱樱司目光稍动，身形却依旧挺拔毫无颤抖。只见出剑之人面容俊丽，手中剑只差分毫便可取人性命，眼里嘴角却仍是一派似是赏花游乐的明媚笑意。

“原来是‘风隐笛客’鸣上岚前辈，只是在下颈边却横着一剑，定是我才疏学浅，还不足引得前辈出笛。”

“年轻人有你这般锐气、朝气、勇气，姐姐我自是无比欣赏，何来轻视一说？不过是这解密开启暗道之法太过熟练，实在启人疑窦，又不得不出手阻拦，只是你既然连‘招福剑’都没带在身上，也算是显露出一番诚意……我虽擅笛，但剑法却是我门下必习之课，以剑会人，是门派礼数。”

朱樱司暗叹不愧是风隐笛客，也不愧是此门中人，既能一言道破他的惯用武器，自己的身份想来在入山之初便已被他手下探子所报。这位鸣上岚在江湖上以笛闻名，据传每当他奏起自己那管翠玉笛，闻者便醉溺其中连周身之风也难以察觉，故此得名“风隐”。名姬冶妓痴慕他的雅乐仙音，黑白两道却是畏敬他的九重音杀之术，其中敬只三分，畏可占七分，又因他性喜以女子自居，每见英俊男子便总爱调笑两句，由此那些怕他怵他之人又多了几分怨憎嫌恶之心，传出诸多诋毁下流蜚言。

朱樱司被看破身份，又未带兵器空身而来，然而面对颈边之剑却无所畏惧，他诚恳道：“这孟笑密道确是有人传授投石问路之法，我此来则是寻访贵门派，要寻一个人。”

鸣上岚发问：“何人所教？”

“教者为谁，实难相告。”

寒光一闪，鸣上岚眸色一凛，横在他颈边之剑又进毫厘，朱樱司少年人的脖颈在兵刃之下显得稚弱不堪，已渗出些微血珠。“所寻何人？”

朱樱司视线忽而一转，直视上这位江湖前辈。“所寻者，昔日双陆楼副楼主、最后一战时独挑二十七位高手仍未落败、将峥嵘恶名皆付之一炬、定下你之以剑会客礼数的——贵派月永门主。”

鸣上岚一怔，他们数人虽都行走江湖，却皆奉孤侠之旨，江湖人只当他们都独来独往无门无派，他于孟笑峰上外人面前现身已是罕见，眼前这少年不但似乎对其所属心知肚明，此刻口称月永也不是人送的称号“狂狮”或是“奇行侠”，却是一语中的切中关窍，且似乎对当年往事也知晓颇深，绝不可能只是表面那般初涉江湖不足十月的富商之子。何况月永门主已失踪近一年，他本就神踪不定故没有引起猜忌风波，此人却直找上孟笑峰来……

鸣上岚一笑，他自是个聪明人，且不仅聪明还善观察、识全局，他利落收剑，侧身引路，“月永门主难见，然孟笑峰上瀚月雾海、松露白花亦是难得之景、难觅之茶。有这好功夫上得山来，又有这好口才打动姐姐，可不会轻易放你走……“

他莞尔一笑，若是一般人听他语意见他笑容怕是要一身恶寒，只觉前方刀山火海妖魔鬼怪，但朱樱司坚定向前，鸣上岚轻轻抚掌以示赞赏，好心多告诫了一句，“只是你这好功夫、好口才，等下可要收敛些许，小凛月可没有姐姐这般的好脾气。”

孟笑峰上，无名堂内。

朱樱司眼望前方侧卧于榻上之人，这里是无名堂，能以这般不雅之姿盘踞主座之位的必然是无名堂主。换作他人许是要对此堂名字多做猜想，所幸鸣上岚在来路上便又好心向他解释，不过是它的主人对事事都尽了十分的惫懒，连题个名都不愿费神，门主既准了他们一切行事自由，此间房屋便成了如今摆设布置极尽奢华，却独独缺了一块匾额的模样。

若是此刻侧卧倦懒之人是位貌美女子，必是一幅美人秋困图，但纵使此人秀丽无端，也是位不折不扣的男子，且是个抬手掩过一声哈欠之时，便会出其不意以袖间银针暗算来人的暗器高手。

朱樱司自进来之后目光便没有离开他，此刻对于偷袭自是早有准备，他微微侧身半步便悉数躲过，谁料这半步之间又有近十样暗器自四面八方而来。朱樱司暗自咋舌，这位“小凛月”当真脾气不好，他腾身回旋，拂袖之间以接住的暗器回扫后来者，全数打落之后，只见地上散着细针、坚珠、薄石、菱刺等等器物。

架势虽大，用物却算普通，这些小暗器与其主人的威名相比，大约只能算是见面问候的程度。

无名堂主凛月，只因曾一剑重伤江湖魔头朔间零，一时剑术被传得神乎其神，但他最讨厌各种高低攀比、规矩方圆，因此从不肯与人过招比试，更不参与剑会或是武林盟之间的排次比武，若有人偏要挑衅，他有一把折扇名为“合璧”，每一折页间皆是一格袖珍乾坤，总计七十二折页便有七十二种不同暗器，视他心情而定是射出引蜂露略加戏弄，还是刺出触之即死的剧毒待春鬼。

朱樱司先开口，报上自己姓名来历。

凛月不问他所来为何，却突得一问，“你可知孟笑峰为何叫孟笑峰？三年之前它不过只叫青崖山而已。”

朱樱司微笑作答，“只因此地山高路陡，遍布险峰绝谷，尤其是近三年来，上山之人遭‘意外’者颇多，有人笑称此山乃阎王所开，专给阴曹地府添丁补员，更有夜风凄厉如女人笑声，又让人联想到那卖迷魂汤的孟婆，才得此名。”

凛月颔首一笑，眉目间平添艳丽之色，他柔声道，“看来你这稚子是鸿运当头了，竟未逢‘意外’平平安安上得山来，我不得多加款待才是。”

他话中的暗示已再明显不过，显是对自己布下拱卫山顶楼阁的无数机关未能困住来人而心有不甘，竟是想再好好折磨朱樱司才罢休。

朱樱司叹一口气道，“凛月前辈玲珑设计、鬼斧安排，我不过是投机取巧舍远求近，走了凛月前辈本就留下的那一线生机，若是真要让我一路破机关闯上山来，只怕没走两步就成了刺猬了。”

凛月心情稍宽，却仍要挑刺，“我不管你从哪听来的密道，只不过别把我想成什么斩草不除根的好人，只是方便自家人通行的小径罢了。”

朱樱司忽而觉得有趣，这孟笑峰上高手他已见了两人，只是却与他设想过的都有不同，鸣上岚全不纠缠，与那传闻中流连男女风流勾连形象相去甚远，而这位凛月，又对“善”这一字颇为抵触，似乎最好要别人全来骂他一句恶棍混蛋才好。

朱樱司心念一转，江湖人只知凛月曾一剑重伤魔头，却不知他刻意隐藏的姓氏正与那魔头一样。他脱口而出道，“凛月前辈如此执着做个大恶人，莫不是要在魔头这条路上也与令兄一较高下？只是一个遭人陷害，一个色厉内荏，两位前辈可都是徒有其名的大好人哪……“

话未讲完，朔间凛月已经盛怒而起，两袖之中所藏暗器尽数爆出！然而朱樱司未多作闪躲，只因这些暗器多半因为主人心神不定而偏离许多。

朱樱司也心道不好，他自小并未真正受过多少管束，从没有不敢言的道理，如今句句刺中朔间凛月的痛处，只怕是不好收拾，他见凛月几已射空全身所藏，但内力仍不可小觑，他隔空拂袖便掀起劲风，把他直直往后推去！

然而朱樱司忽觉背后一阻，竟有人无声无息之间已贴至他的后心。朱樱司大惊，不管出身与所学，他毕竟实战经历尚缺，被人逼至近身还毫无察觉，只要身后之人有一丝杀心，他便已经当场殉命！

但眼前的朔间凛月却忽而一笑，方才的怒颜顿如幻影一般消失，又如天真无邪的稚童一般展颜，“既然小濑来了，管他是来向阿鸣提亲，还是来向你下战书，都不关我事了……你们尽管在我这眉来眼去，我大方让出，不到子时别来寻我。”

朱樱司一愣，这朔间凛月竟真的不管满地狼藉飘然而去，他这才想起转身，身后所立之人端丽非常，面容年轻却已是一头灰发。朱樱司只消一眼便知晓其人为谁，偌大江湖能以容貌便闻名之人屈指可数，此人便是其中之一。

来人轻松踏过朔间凛月留下的一地暗器，朱樱司知道其中有些尚有二次触发的机关，因此方才不敢轻举妄动，但他却如履平地，安稳踏实地走上堂主之位，朔间凛月嗜睡而喜欢躺着，但他坐得板正端方，光姿势便有统率运筹的威压之风。

“在下濑名泉，行代门主之职。远道而来即是客，先饮杯茶罢。”

是夜，子时。

濑名泉确守邀约，于子时才回到自己房内，然后见到了悠悠转醒的朔间凛月。

“你倒是好气度，白日里那般急怒，结果却是舒服一觉睡到了现在。”

朔间凛月哂笑，“不然要我如何，是拆个十间八间屋子，还是烧个十亩八亩林子？只是这拆了屋烧了山，最后必然还是小濑押着我重造房、重种树，我又何必自找苦吃？“

“你有这个自知之明甚好。既如此，你那满屋满地的垃圾，想必也心知肚明该自己收拾。”

朔间凛月叫苦不迭，埋怨完濑名泉又埋怨起罪魁祸首朱樱司，总之错的只不会在一时意气用事的自己。谈起朱樱司他们二人都神色微凝，濑名泉只请了他一杯茶，这杯茶的时间里几乎已把他底细套出七七八八，这少年确如他们所见那般城府不深，但唯独对两件事讳莫如深，一个便是究竟谁传授他密道之事与开门之法，另一个便是他所寻月永门主究竟为何事。

朔间凛月补充，“他还知道我的本姓，以及兄长之事的内幕，莫不是和……“

濑名泉见他神色凝重，知道他又想起了沉重往事，因而故意岔开道，“是是是，令兄的确将你保护得极好，江湖人只知‘凛月’而不知‘朔间’——”

他话至中途便被朔间凛月一脚踢中，见那人两道秀丽的眉蹙起，接着又恶劣一笑，比起方才的确生动许多，“小濑再这般饶舌多嘴，可要被我一口咬下舌头来了。”

濑名泉神色一郁，“看你也不和鸣君时常厮混，怎么竟好成这样，也学来南风之好了？”

朔间凛月接着与他比拼膈应人的程度，“对小濑这张花容月貌的脸嘛，我自然是下得去嘴的，只是怕说不定你对我早已情根深种，可不就便宜小濑了……要不这样，我摸走这块门主送你的玉珏，小濑再妄议我的家事我就把它砸个粉碎，然后这世上便只有门主送我的那一块，你可就再也凑不成一对了……”

濑名泉一把抓住他试图摸上衣襟的手，两人对视片刻各自松下力道。朔间凛月懒懒靠回软和椅背，斜望着八月明月。

濑名泉虽知他只是开玩笑，但也心有余悸，他伸手抚了抚贴身藏的玉珏所在之处，它只有半块，另外半块在朔间凛月那里。此刻它还依然完好无损，濑名泉心下稍安，窗外似乎传来玄鸟之声，近处听来啼哕清脆，但若经过夜风层层传送，到山脚下时已如女鬼的凄厉笑声。

纵是同生死共患难，这孟笑峰上的三人尚不知门主真名为何。“月永”二字是那个人对自己故乡的称呼，他橙发碧眼，一看便知是个胡人，他道自己的家乡是一片银沙之上的白玉之城，恒久的月光为沙为城为人镀上银辉。

他说那里的人的头发大多都是银白之色，那里的男子与女子一样美丽，那里有一种黑羽红眼的鸟，名为玄鸟，可振翅千里而飞不倦。

因此他喜爱濑名泉，鸣上岚，还有朔间凛月。

那是月出不落、盈光盛永之地。

因此他称自己为“月永”。

濑名泉抚着怀中玉珏，他也同朔间凛月一般举目遥望明月。此时此刻，他会在哪里？

朔间凛月突然开口，“你将他安排在哪间房了？”

濑名泉自然知道他的意思，甚至不用他开口询问，他便猜到了他的意图。孟笑峰顶统共五大间待客厢房，因月永门主喜爱音律，便以宫商角徵羽五音命名。朱樱司今夜宿在商房，此间并无暗器型造，也无迷香蛊毒，任武功再高之人也决计找不出任何机关。

它唯一特别之处在于，隔着一池湖水与烟林雾翠，它正对无名堂。

而无名堂主，是当仁不让的夜间王者。

朔间凛月今夜邀请濑名泉宿在自己房中，名义上他说此乃回报白日收留的枕席之恩，濑名泉哼笑一声，懒得与他在这种话题上再打机锋，只是若要同朔间凛月同室而眠也是万分的不自在，濑名泉只答应留至丑时，若是这朱樱司当真毫无问题沉沉睡去，这后半夜的监视任务便全委托给朔间凛月，他是万万不肯牺牲睡眠的。

二人坐于窗前并搬出了一盘棋。若是一路追根溯源，他们的门派倒是时时都与赌博棋艺有关，然而此刻所下之棋却只有简单黑白两色、共计一百八十颗，原来竟是返璞归真下起了围棋。

朔间凛月的夜间目力可谓可怖，他能够一路遥望至朱樱司所住的商房，并把其间每一片叶子的脉络、每一丝水纹的波动都看得一清二楚。他拈起棋子，心思却不在对弈上，濑名泉自是知道今夜之棋不过打发时间，况且他们二人都把月永当作棋盘上的一流劲敌，此刻月永不在，唯余彼此聊以安慰，到底意兴阑珊。

一颗黑子落下，朔间凛月眼光未落于棋盘一瞬。濑名泉终是觉得无聊起来，更漏敲打，时已近丑时，他正准备离去，却听朔间凛月眉头一皱，目光如炬。濑名泉还未出声询问，只见眼前之人忽而脱窗而去，他的夜间轻功极快极静，濑名泉目力远不及他，吐息之间已看不见人影。

大惑不解之时，不过片刻朔间凛月又回转至他面前。只听他喃喃自语道：“朱为宫廷御色，樱则是避当今圣上讳……怪不得他武功不弱却全无经验也无传闻，原来化名上便已透露来历……”

濑名泉电光火石之间似乎已抓住什么重要之线，然而一时却无法拼凑出真相，他抓住朔间凛月厉问，“你究竟看到了什么？”

朔间凛月看他一眼，目光又飘向窗外，先是凝重望向湖水对岸的朱樱司的厢房，又抬头上望一轮圆月。“我方才看到他脱下外衣，见到了他颈间所挂的一枚玉……那是一枚玄色吐红、上雕凤纹的玉，唯有宫廷后妃可用凤纹，我掠近一看，果然确信那是世上仅此一块的玉，十八年前它是长公主和亲嫁礼中最夺目的一抹血红玄色……“

“那么，他是……”濑名泉及时吞下后半句，他忽然意识到了另一件事，“和亲，和亲……先长公主出嫁之地，便是汲霜……！“

汲霜之国，西域关隘，商路之喉，因它一年中近十个月月光满溢、恍然全城披霜而得名。

滞涩的沉默在他们之间蔓延，良久之后只剩两声叹息。  
“鸣君说他使一柄招福剑，却不知给我们招来的，是福是祸……“


End file.
